


Vanilla

by Comice_pear



Series: Arifet universe [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Himbo, Married Couple, Married Life, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Short & Sweet, Tsunderes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comice_pear/pseuds/Comice_pear
Summary: a light bulb has broken in Goren and Sandra's home. Sandra, being the prideful woman she is tries to fix it herself but she's very much too short. Her loving husband takes it upon himself to force her to accept his help.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Arifet universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091492





	Vanilla

Sandra and Goren are a married couple, each were fully grown adults, but they were complete opposites, this caused them to get into silly and sometimes funny situations. 

Sandra, a shorter than average Eastern-Asian woman who loved pastels but could and would beat your ass if needed.

Goren, a taller than average, buff Cuban man who was quiet as a mouse and looked like he could easily kill you with one hand alone (although he likely would not)

So now that you can somewhat imaging what these two individuals are like, imagine this:

A lightbulb has broken, it is currently midday; Sandra, being the strong and independent woman she is, does not get her husband to help her. This short woman who cannot even reach the top of the door frame on her tip toes, thinks that spite and great effort will be what it takes to change this lightbulb. 

Goren, being the sweetest and quietest husband ever, watches his beloved wife attempt this feat. Watching Sandra pull out a chair, Goren braces himself to have to intervene. 

"Need some help?"

"No! I got it!" Sandra huffs

Goren was starting to genuinely worry for his wife's safety when he watches her stand on her tippy toes and really stretch just to be able to reach the bulb. A mix between a smile and grimace rest on Goren's face as he starts to step closer to his wife, he held his arms out under her in case she falls.

"Can you please hop down, I can do it for you," Goren begs.

"No, I can reach, I just need to get a couple of books," Sandra says as she gets down from the chair.

Goren, a tall man who loves to hold his wife and does not want to watch her put herself in hospital, picks up the small woman. 

"What are you doing?!" squawks the woman

"You can reach now," 

Indeed, Sandra can now reach. This was at the cost of her pride as she now relied on her well-meaning husband to reach the bulb and safely get back on the ground.

This scene would be particularly funny to walk in on as you would see this tall man, holding this short woman just above his head, as he showed little to no signs of struggle to hold the small woman up.

Sandra refusing to give up her pride starts to wiggle as much as she can, trying to get Goren to either drop her or put her down. 

"You are being very silly right now, why aren't you just changing the bulb?" Goren frets, trying and struggling to hold his beloved wife.

"I can do it myself!"

"I will give you kisses and make you dinner tonight if you will just change the bulb" Goren reasons.

Sandra droops suddenly and Goren thinks he accidentally hurt her. Immediately placing her on the floor, Goren frets over her to see if she is okay. 

Just as Goren bends down to get to Sandra's eye level, Sandra surges forward and smushes their faces together in a speedy kiss.

Goren let out a shaky breath as he relaxes, now knowing that he had been tricked by his beloved.

"I want lots of kisses," demands Sandra

Standing at his full Height Goren softly smiles down at Sandra. Sandra, now that she had given up on her prideful endeavours, holds her arms up like a child demanding to be picked up. Complying, Goren lets himself imagine picking up his future children like this. 

Getting the bulbs switched relatively quickly, there not having been a need for all this struggle in the first place, Sandra pats one on the hand on her waist, mumbling that she was ready to be put down. 

"I love you," they both state when Goren brings Sandra into an embrace.

Sandra now wanting to claim her gift, grips the neck of Goren's shirt and bring him down to her level. Sandra had never been very good at kissing, but she made up for that in enthusiasm (although having a loving and generally patient partner helped a lot). 

"I want Beef Rendang for dinner," Sandra gasped between kisses.

Goren choked out a laugh at the unexpected but also expected trail of thought that his wife had taken. Smiling into the kiss, Goren picked up Sandra and brought her over to the couch for a more comfortable place to kiss. 

"I'll start it soon," Goren mumbles into the kiss. "I just want to spend time with you right now,"


End file.
